


Singing In The Shower Is Something That Everyone Has Done At Least Once Or Twice

by bean_boi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, New York City, as much fluff as i can put in okay, based off of a shower au thing, basically they just act like dorks, but he's a bit toned down, dont test me, fluffy af, go read the fic now, he isn't as violent lmao, i love these two, i'll try to keep komaeda in as close character as possible but, it's hard when it's a non despair au????, like he still has the same ideals, like it's mentioned but there is no smut chapter lmao, lots of fluff, not really nsfw tho dont worry, qwq i love these two i am sorry wow, singing songs, sliding around on hardwood floors in socks, sorry for ranting pff, the usual ridiculous shenanigans, they're in like new york
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_boi/pseuds/bean_boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then the two neighbors took a shower at around the same time. It was Nagito who had found out the other loved singing in the shower. Loudly, he might add. The walls separating their apartments were very thin, and the showers of Nagito and Hajime were right next to each other, separated only by a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every now and then the two neighbors took a shower at around the same time. It was Nagito who had found out the other loved singing in the shower. Loudly, he might add. The walls separating their apartments were very thin, and the showers of Nagito and Hajime were right next to each other, separated only by a wall.

 

“I want your ugly, I want your disease, I want your everything as long as it’s free, I want your love,” the voice of Nagito’s neighbor rang out next to him as he took a shower, the voice almost clear from how loud the other was being. The lyrics were familiar to him, and he hadn’t sang in a while, so all reasons why he shouldn’t sing along vanished and he opened his mouth and sang.

“Rah-rah-rah, I want your love,” Nagito sang, swallowing the lump in his throat and singing the next verse. “I want your drama, the touch of your hand, I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand, I want your love!” Nagito didn’t expect the other sing back, and to be freaked out. His pessimism was met with a delightful surprise.

“Love, love, love, I want your love!” his neighbor sang, and soon the two just sang for the rest of the shower together, finishing singing two songs. 

Then it became a thing of a habit, whenever the two were showering at the same time, they’d sing together. Every now and then, Nagito would hear the other moaning, and he’d just take a quick shower and attempt to ignore the other, face flushed. Occasionally the two would leave their apartment at the same time in the morning and awkwardly smile at each other, then leave for their jobs. The white cotton candy and the brown porcupine never once spoke to each other, although many times conversation nearly ensued. However it never happened.

Nagito wished to speak to the other, and would plan ideas on how to talk to him when he had extra time, each one making him giggle and blush at how ridiculous he was. Couldn’t even imagine talking to his apartment neighbor without feeling giddy. The plans he came up with weren’t any better, from just asking for a cup of sugar, or sending him a letter, perhaps baking him a cake, or… Oh, what was he thinking? It was ridiculous, and if the other really wanted to talk to him, he would’ve done so. After all, he wouldn’t want to bother the other if his disgusting, revolting presence wasn’t wanted. 

Little did Nagito know that his neighbor, Hajime, also wanted to talk to the other. Hajime had even come up with an idea to how to become friends with him. There was a bakery next door that sold cakes worthy of praise from every god from every religion imaginable for how delicious and wonderfully crafted each sugary concoction of eggs, flour, and whatever else a cake is made of. Either way, Hajime had been saving up to buy one of the cakes for Nagito’s birthday, which he had found out from the landlord by writing a kind letter, requesting the date of which the beautiful man had been brought into the world, blessing the world with his appearance.

Yet, both went on day by day, living normally, occasionally singing the best duets ever in their bathrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the shower AU on Tumblr --> http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/112041037663/awful-au-35 
> 
> Sorry for such a short chapter, I'm still not used to writing long chapters qwq Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know Peko, he's just so... Nice? He seems nice, and his voice isn't the best when it comes to singing, but it's still fun, and my goodness he's just such a dork. I guess I'm a dork too, huh?" Nagito rambled, leaning against the counter dreamily, rambling about his neighbor to his "friend."

 

"Jesus Christ Nagito, I have no idea how we are friends when you spout such mushy dribble. We have a Starbucks to run right now though, so go get number twelve's order and bring those chocolate concoctions over to them, and soon," the grey-haired woman said, handing him the drinks. The two were wearing the ridiculous Starbucks uniform, a collared shirt, beige pants, topped of with the green apron and hat. The hat looks more like a sun visor, really. Nagito rushed to the counter, serving the drinks to the customers.

 

"Number twelve! Your drinks are ready," his voice rang out in the small coffee shop. The customers getting their drinks were two girls, one with unevenly cut, long, purple hair, and the other with short, bob-like, pink hair. The two were holding hands, and the pink haired one thanked Nagito and picked up the drinks, handing the girl with the purple hair her drink. Nagito returned to his place next to Peko, and continued to gush about his neighbor.

 

"Nagito if you're so love struck, why don't you just, I don't know, talk to him? It's how I met Fuyuhiko, anyway," Peko said, fiddling with the end of one of her braids. Fuyuhiko was off to the side, aggressively making the best Starbucks drinks he could.

 

"I don't know, what if he's disgusted with me? Perhaps he doesn't even enjoy knowing I exist, or he is revolted by my appearance!" Nagito worried, combing a hand through his mop of hair.

 

"Nagito if anyone is bothered by your appearance it's me. Now, get back to work, you have all of your break to gush about how hot this guy is," Peko rolled her eyes, waving Nagito off. With a huff, Nagito returned to serving the customers their drinks.

 

\--------------------

 

With a long, drawn out yawn, Nagito stretched his arms over his head, enjoying the sensation of his limbs stretching and relaxing. Up at the front, Peko was flipping the sign from the flourescent green "OPEN" to the dark red "CLOSED."

 

"Come on Nagito, quit stretching like a god damn puppy and get out of here," Fuyuhiko said with a sharp smack to Nagito's side, which was the highest he could reach. The smack resulted in a fit of giggles from Nagito, due to him being very ticklish. Then, he slipped, bringing a stack of cups down with him. The broom also fell.

 

"Fucking hell Nagito, I fucking swear, oh my god," Fuyuhiko cursed under his breath, assisting his co-worker. Nagito whined, rubbing the bump on his head from the fall.

 

"Sorry for causing so much trouble," he mumbled apologetically, helping Fuyuhiko clean up the cups. Peko stood at the doorway, waiting for Fuyuhiko and Nagito.

 

"Come on guys, we've got to try and beat the traffic," Peko joked. It didn't sound like a joke though, due to her monotone voice.

 

"Yeah, we're coming, Peko," Nagito called, standing up and walking to the door, the short baby following after him. Thankfully it was a good time of year, so the weather outside wasn't too cold or too hot, and Peko and Fuyuhiko could walk to their car and Nagito could walk to his apartment without freezing or burning to death.

 

"See you tomorrow, Peko," Nagito said, preparing to cross the street to walk to his apartment.

 

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Nagito," Peko waved at the white haired guy, and the two parted ways. Nagito crossed the street, and made his way to his apartment. The weather was very nice, and he walked along casually, hands in his pockets. The smell of the city was not very pleasant, but he could get around it.

 

Soon he was at his house, and he went up to his apartment building. A note was on his door, and he widened his eyes in worry and surprise. A sigh of relief was let out when he found that the note wasn't from the apartment, but rather from his neighbor!

 

Dear Nagito, read the letter. I heard that your birthday is on April 28, and that is very soon! I was thinking that maybe you'd like to come over for a cake, if that doesn't sound too weird. My name is Hajime, nice to meet you. At the end of the note was a kind "From, Hajime" and a crudely drawn smiley face and a cake. Nagito smiled at the delightful surprise, his cheeks flushing a soft pink, and a smile stretching across his face. As he walked into his apartment, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and he slipped on the carpet, landing flat on his back for the second time that night. He groaned in pain, but even then, happiness still lay in his stomach, allowing him to not care too much of the pain. The window had been left open, and several bugs had taken it as an invitation to die on his floor. Shuddering, he picked up a broom and tried staying as far away from the disgusting bugs as he could, sweeping them away. Bugs were disgusting to him, too many legs along with their skeletons on the outside.

 

Either way, this spate of unfortunate events did not deter him from looking forward to his shower. He picked out his pajamas, stripped, then got in the shower, the warm water running over his shoulders and back. Soon he heard his nei-Hajime,  turn on his shower and begin singing.

 

"When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city," Hajime began, singing passionately. Nagito joined in, and the two continued singing the song, being emo trash together.

  
"To see a marching band! He said son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken? The beaten and the damned," the two sang, giggling in between pauses at how silly they were. Both were thinking of how excited they were for the next week, for Nagito's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not indenting at the beginning of each paragraph, I'll fix it ASAP
> 
> Edit: It turns out that I can't fix the indented paragraph thing, very sorry!! Some chapters will have indented paragraphs and others won't, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience/inconsistency


	3. Chapter 3

It was Nagito's birthday before the two knew it. Usually Nagito wasn't excited, nor was he ever hyped up, due to nobody ever quite caring about his birthday, but today he was excited. Work dragged on all day for him, and Peko was glad to hear about he and his neighbor's birthday antics.

 

Discarding his Starbucks apron and hat onto his bed, he quickly changed into his normal clothes. A long, green coat engulfed his thin, scrawny arms, black skinny jeans that punctuated his sticks of legs, and a white T-shirt with a strange dark red design on it adorn his frame, and he can hardly wait to knock on Hajime's door. The clicks of the door's locks assure him that no burglar will be stealing from his apartment, and he walks over to Hajime's door. There is shuffling and excited whispering coming from the other side of the door, piquing Nagito's interest. With a trembling hand, due to excitement, he knocks on the door, a smile calmly stretched across his pale lips. The whispers are suddenly silenced, and the door is opened. The room is dark.

 

Suddenly, Nagito was blinded by the lights flickering on, to which he flung his arms up to shield his sensitive eyes. A cry of "Happy Birthday" hit his ears, and he estimated about three to five people, one of the voices Hajime's. An arm snakes around his hip, and when he looks to who it is hugging him from the side, it's Hajime.

 

"Hey! Happy birthday! I'm Hajime, and it's very nice to finally meet you," Hajime introduces, pulling away and shaking Nagito's hand, a smile spread across his face. Nagito shakes his hand, and lets out a raspy laugh, his face tinted a soft, pale red.

 

"Thank you so much, H-Hajime," Nagito stutters, his cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

 

"Don't worry about it, come on, welcome to the party dude!" Hajime grabs Nagito's hand and drags him over to meet the other people that had come to wish a person that they didn't even know a happy birthday. Nagito had guessed quite accurately, it was four other people who had attended the party. "This is Chiaki, and that's her girlfriend Mikan," Hajime introduced Nagito to two regulars at Starbucks. Chiaki is leaning against Mikan, pronouncing the height difference between the two.

 

"O-O-Oh! H-H-Hi, it's nice to m-meet you, N-Nagito, you work at th-the Starbucks, right?" Mikan squeaks, supporting her girlfriend, an arm around the shorter girl's shoulder.

 

"Yeah, I see you two quite often. It's nice to meet you too, Mikan," Nagito smiled at the purple haired woman, shaking her hand, the girl trembling quite a bit. The outfit she wore looked as though she had just arrived from her job as a nurse, which he surmised that she probably did just come from her job. She must be a nurse, or a doctor. Someone who worked in a hospital at least.

 

Then Nagito was dragged over to another two people, one who had her hair styled in a strange fashion and was stuffing her face with crackers, and another who was wearing a bright yellow jumpsuit. Jumpsuit-Man was holding his forehead as he stared at the ground with a face that showed that he was just overall done with everything.

 

“Nagito, this is Kazuichi and Ibuki. They’re good friends of mine,” Hajime introduced the two, and added on in a whisper, “Kazuichi makes lots of perverted jokes and jabs, just be warned.” Warning aside, Nagito suppressed a shiver, and smiled at Kazuichi.

 

“So what, are you two fuckin’ now?” Kazuichi bluntly asked, flashing a sharp toothed smile. Nagito’s eyes widened in surprise, his face flushing brightly. There wasn’t enough time to answer, Ibuki had already tackled Nagito into a bear hug.

 

“IIIIIIIIbuki got yooooou!!” the horned girl screamed, nuzzling her face into Nagito’s stomach, giggling and laughing like mad. Unused to physical contact, Nagito let out a quick, sharp yelp, struggling to get out of the girl’s grip. The efforts were useless however, and he eventually just allowed her to squeeze the life out of him.

 

“Ibuki, let go of the poor guy, my god,” Kazuichi complained, prying Ibuki away from Nagito.

 

“That’s that, now that you know everyone, just...go off and do what you want I guess, hahah,” Hajime said, laughing at the end of his sentence. “Or you can stay with me, if you want I guess,” the brown haired boy awkwardly added, smiling at the other. Nagito felt an overwhelming desire to hug him, which he suppressed for the moment.

 

So he just wandered around, socializing with the others as best as he could. Chiaki had awoken, and was animated and vibrant in her discussion with him. The two got along very well, and exchanged phone numbers.

 

Then, it was time for the birthday cake. Hajime brought out the cake, a beautiful mint green cake, with chocolate shavings lacing the top. Several cherries dotted the cake, and candles that said “Happy Birthday!” were stuck in the frosting, perforating the beautiful green. With trembling fingers, Hajime carefully lit each candle with care to not burn the cake. The lights flickered off, and the happy birthday chant begun, Nagito sitting in his chair awkwardly, smiling brightly. When the song finished, he blew out the candles, and the room was engulfed in darkness. After a bit of thumps and bumps in the dark, Hajime turned the lights back on, and everyone readjusted to the light. The cake was cut, and everyone talked and laughed together, enjoying the delicious cake.

 

Alas, the party couldn’t last forever. Soon everyone had left, and the only two people left were Hajime and Nagito.

 

“Thank you so much for coming over, we all had a ton of fun,” Hajime said, smiling at Nagito, starting to clean up the mess.

 

“Oh no, thank _you_ , Hajime, I haven’t had a birthday this wonderful in a long time. How can I help clean up?” Nagito asked, unsure what to do.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I got it. Besides, it was amazing of you to come! I had a lot of fun,” Hajime commented, placing the dishes in the dishwasher and the remainder of the cake in the fridge. “Did you have fun?”  
  
“Oh! Of course, definitely! Perhaps we can hang out together again, sometime? I mean, if it wouldn’t bother you of course, ahah,” Nagito laughed awkwardly, running a hand through his hair.

 

“That’d be great! Just send me a note or something. Do you want to exchange numbers?”

 

“Yeah, here,” Nagito shuffled to get his phone out of his pocket. Hajime recited his number, and Nagito input it into his cellular device. Soon Nagito begun helping to clean up, despite Hajime’s protests. After everything was put away, Nagito had to return home, his eyes were heavy and he was getting progressively worse at stifling yawns.

 

“Nagito, again, thank you so much for coming,” Hajime said, pulling the other into a hug. Nagito awkwardly hugged back, unused to hugs. It seemed as though he’d have to get used to them though, as long as he was going to be friends with Hajime.

  
“See you, Hajime, thank you,” Nagito smiled at Hajime, and then walked next door, the door to his neighbor’s home shutting closed. Once he got into his apartment he changed into pajamas, brushed his teeth, then lay in bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he immediately fell asleep, a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Nagito Komaeda, it's basically a national holiday today ahahhah


	4. Chapter 4

Burning. Burning was the first sensation. Then it was fear. Then mild comprehension that the covers were too hot, and that Nagito was shivering, shaking, his breathing ragged, each breath labored. Blankets were flung to the ground, and Nagito gripped the pillow, desperately trying to calm his breathing. He could get air into his lungs, but it was so little that it made him gasp for more, for just a little more air. Nagito forced himself to cough, and a little bit of air returned into his lungs, and soon he was able to breathe again, but he was very, very hot, and covered in a slick sheen of sweat. 

Eyes darting everywhere, he searched desperately to comprehend where he was. Thoughts began gathering, and he shakily breathed in deep, long, shaky breaths, the occasional cough racking his body. Tears were streaming down his face, his body felt so fragile and weak and like it could snap at any minute. He stumbled out of the bed, groping along the wall to get to the sink to splash some cold water onto his face, anything to just cool the burning even slightly. Hot and sticky, it was and is a disgusting combination, and Nagito couldn't stand it. Silently berating himself for forgetting about his luck cycle, he would've laughed bitterly if he had the strength. 

Wouldn't Hajime find him disgusting now, he thought in shame, looking at his pathetic self in the mirror. Goodness, sweating like a pig, shaking and shivering, clad in plaid boxers and a tank top, eyes wide and pupils small, could he look any worse? Of course he could, he was so awfully skinny that you could see most every disgusting bone in his body jutting out from his skin, each rib prominent against his chest when he stood straight. Shivers rolled through him, and he just decided to take a shower. 

He stripped and got into the shower, sighing when the warm water hit his skin, warming his frozen blood. Soft whimpers escaped his throat, and he held his sides as he leaned against the side of the shower, just standing in the warm, comforting flow of the water. Whines, whimpers, shudders, shivers, that was all that could describe him. Nagito was absolutely miserable at that moment, tears threatening to slip from his eyelashes. Knowing that he’d have to get out of the shower soon, he cleaned himself and then slipped out of the shower, slipping on a new pair of boxers and a new shirt, feeling a lot fresher and cleaner. 

Occasionally, Nagito would get these awful night sweats where he’d wake up feeling awful. They usually attacked after a really good event happened, but sometimes they were just random. A good portion of them were just random, and there was nothing he could do about it. Of course he'd asked his doctor about it, but there was no explanation for it. Nothing that it matched up to, nothing wrong with any of his organs, no diseases, he'd just have to deal with them. 

The bed greeted him as he weakly crawled into the bed, covering himself in the sheets, suddenly feeling very cold. A fleeting, quick thought flitted through his mind. Instantly he dismissed the thought, but it came back again and he held onto the novelty of it. As if it'd ever happen to him, he was worthless and didn't deserve such an honor.

I wish Hajime were sleeping beside me.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Next morning. Everything was fine, and Nagito couldn't help but notice how good he felt, how refreshed and clean and how perfectly content he was with his body temperature at that moment. Arms outstretched above his head, he stretched his body, a shiver rippling through him as he hummed in content. A smile played his lips and he stood up, getting out of bed and walking to his kitchen. A cup of mango juice and a bowl of cereal in his hands, he walked to the table and sat down, beginning his breakfast. 

The events of the previous night replayed in his head like a record, each moment warming his heart. Ideas of plans to meet up with Hajime next week bubbled up in his mind, and he smiled happily, wondering where to take his new friend. His friend was quite attractive, something he had noticed but only realized just how attractive he was once he was closer to him. Nagito sighed, day dreaming as he ate his cereal. 

A violent buzzing snapped him violently from his reverie, and he went to his room to retrieve his phone. The last of his cereal was shoved into his mouth and his mango juice gulped down quickly.

"Let's meet up for lunch at Gratitude Cafe. Does 1:00 work best? -Peko" The carefully constructed message spelled out on Nagito's screen. A hasty response was typed out to his friend, and he pulled out his clothes for the day. Tossing his clothes carelessly onto his bed, the soft sound of the fabric whistling in the air, he walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, and stepped in. From the other side of the wall, he heard the shower from Hajime, and Hajime singing. 

"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!" Hajime sang aloud with true, fiery passion in his voice. Overwhelming desire to facepalm overtook Nagito, to which he acted upon, his hands cupping his face as he shook his head. Either way, he parted his lips to sing along, passionately singing with his friend.

“Never gonna run around and desert you! Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye!” The two nerds sang together passionately, smiling as they washed themselves and sang. Soon, Nagito finished his shower, and the song with his duet partner, and the two parted ways, toweling themselves off. 

Nagito tugged on his clothes, feeling very comfortable with what he picked out. A baggy, pastel blue hoodie, jeans, and a red scarf. Simple, comfortable, and perfectly aesthetic. He opened the door to his apartment and then walked out, shutting and locking his door behind him. He went down the stairs, each foot going down in a fast paced rhythm. On the last three steps, he tripped and toppled down onto the ground, letting out a short and soft scream. Pushing himself up with the palms of his hands, he groaned and wiped his face.

“You all right there?” Nagito looked up to see Hajime drop to a crouch beside him, smiling.

“Hajime!” Nagito smiled, rolling onto his side to prop his head up with his right hand, and his left hand onto his waist. “Yes, how about you?”

“I'm talking to you, and feeling pretty happy about it. Do you need help getting up?”

“Oh! No, no, I'm quite all right!” Nagito scrambled to stand, Hajime standing up too, chuckling a bit. Nagito smiled, Hajime's happiness is pretty contagious. 

“Where are you going?”  
“Ah, I'm going to see a friend at Gratitude Cafe, how about you?”

“I was just checking the mail. It's nice to run into you though!” Hajime held out his arms and gave Nagito a hug, to which Nagito hugged him back awkwardly, wrapping his spindly arms around the other and smiling like a fool. Hajime pulled away, and pat Nagito's shoulders. “Well, I'll see you around Nagito!”

“Y-Yeah, see you Hajime!” Nagito smiled and waved at Hajime as he began to go up the stairs. 

VVT VTT!!

“Nagito, I'm on my way to the cafe. I shall see you soon. :) -Peko” the message read. Nagito continued to walk out of the apartment building, semi hurrying to Gratitude Cafe, a bit of a skip in his step due to the previous events of the day. Today would be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not posting more of this fanfic like... At all, in a really long time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more to come, definitely!


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, where are we going to hang out?” Nagito typed, hitting send. He then tossed his phone onto the chair across the room, and grabbed a pillow off the couch, screaming into it. A knock on his door made him jolt up and speedwalk to the door to open it.

“Hello, Hajime!” he greeted the other boy who stood in outside his doorway.

“Hey, Nagito! How are you?” Hajime smiled, running a hand through his light brown hair. Adorning his torso was a black knit sweater tucked into white skinny jeans, showing off what nice legs he had.

“Good! I just uh, sent you a message asking where we would be going,” Nagito shrugged, smiling and shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Oh, anywhere is fine! Where do you want to go?”

“I don't know um, uh… I enjoy the Gratitude Cafe. Have you been there?”

“Yeah, I love that place! Come on, I'll buy you some food,” Hajime grinned at him once more, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Okay!” Nagito stepped out and closed the door, locking it behind him. Hajime held out his hand near Nagito's, palms down. “Uh, umm...”

“Let's hold hands, or, do you not want to?”

“Oh, no no! Of course, uhm,” Nagito laced his long, bony fingers with Hajime's, his face feeling warm.

“Your hands are nice,” Hajime commented quietly, the two beginning to walk down the stairs.

“Ah! Thank you, um, yours are too,” Nagito stammered, flustered by the compliment. The two walked to the cafe, smiling and talking to each other joyfully, Nagito hopelessly flustered and Hajime chuckling all the while. It was delightful being near him; It was delightful how nice it was holding his hand, and just how happy he felt being around Hajime. He wanted to learn more about him, and who he is, and what his past was like.

“What do you want to have?” Hajime asked, pressing close to Nagito and wrapping an arm around his waist, making Nagito softly squeak a bit. He hoped that Hajime did not hear that.

“Ah, uh, just a regular coffee please,” Nagito requested, focusing more on Hajime's hand on the waistline of his jeans. It seemed very not platonic to Nagito; It could simply mean that Hajime was a very affectionate friend, right?

“All right,” Hajime moved to the counter and ordered a chocolate chip latte and a brownie for himself and a coffee for Nagito. The two sat down at a table, smiling at each other shyly.

“So, tell me about yourself. How about,” Hajime took a moment to think, bringing his hands up to use as a rest for his chin, “Cats or dogs?”

“I enjoy both. When I was a kid I had a dog. His name was Lucky, and he was the best dog I've ever known. He stayed with me through thick and thin,” Nagito smiled at the old memories coming to his mind, rubbing his neck absentmindedly.

“Sounds like he was great! What type of dog was he?”

“He was a golden retriever and cocker-spaniel mix. He was always happy to see me. I loved him so much. He was cheerful, and his fur was wavy and yellow, and it was nice and thick too. He was such a great dog,” Nagito rambled excitedly, his eyes sparkling.

“I never got to have pets in my house. It's nice to see you so excited about your old dog!” Hajime cheered, smiling at Nagito. The two continued to talk about this, that, and the other, laughing and joking and having a merry time. Time seemed to go by very quickly, and before they both knew it, evening had began to come.

“Hey, can we go back to your place?” Hajime asked, a smile on his face.

“Oh, sure!” Nagito and Hajime both stood up from their table, threw out their styrofoam cups, and began to head back.

“It's such a nice day outside,” Hajime commented, lacing his fingers with Nagito’s once more. 

“It’s almost as nice as you, Nagito.” He leaned close to him, rubbing his thumb across the back of Nagito’s hand.

“O-Oh! You’re too kind to me, Hajime,” Nagito stammered, smiling again, bringing his hand to his mouth to try to hide how flattered he was.

“I only speak the truth. You have a nice personality, and you’re quite attractive too.”

“No… That’s not true, in all honesty. I’m just worthless trash, barely deserving of attention from you. I’m absolutely disgusting. I’m surprised you can even stand to be around me. I mean, how are you even able to stand holding my hand? I’m awful... I’m an awful, awful person-”

“Nagito, that’s… That’s not true at all,” Hajime stopped and put a hand on Nagito’s waist and pulled him to the side for a hug. “Please don’t say stuff like that, because it’s not true. You’re an amazing, wonderful person. You’re charming, and you deserve to be happy. You’re important to me, and you’re not disgusting at all.”

“O-Oh,” Nagito gulped, his mouth going dry. Shyly, he wrapped his arms around Hajime, nuzzling his head into his neck, taking in the delightful scent of his shampoo and soap. “Th-Thank you.”

“Did somebody tell you these things, Nagito?” There was an awkward silence between the two, Nagito biting his lips.

“I… Don’t know if I want to tell you about it yet.”

“That’s okay. How about we go back to your apartment? It’s probably more comfortable in there,” Hajime offered, pulling back a bit and reaching a hand up to Nagito’s face and caressing it gently.

“O-Okay, that’s a good idea,” Nagito nodded, not meeting Hajime’s eyes as a rosey shade of pink appeared on his cheeks. They continued to walk, Hajime occasionally talking about something, or commenting on something they had seen. They got back to the apartment building, still holding each other’s hands. They walked up the stairs and they got to Nagito’s apartment, to which Nagito unlocked the door and led Hajime in. 

“Um, what do you want to do?” Nagito asked nervously, sitting on the couch. Hajime followed suit and snuggled close to Nagito, sighing pleasantly. 

“I want to just snuggle with you right now, really. You’re comfortable,” Hajime murmured, rubbing Nagito’s sides. Stifling a small squeak, Nagito shifted a bit, his face flushing for the hundredth time today. “You’re absolutely adorable, Nagito.”

“S-Stop that, you’re making me… Embarassed?” Nagito said with uncertainty.

“Oh, are you uncomfortable?” Hajime asked, suddenly concerned. 

“No! No, no, I’m just… Unsure how to deal with you being so… Affectionate? I’m not used to a lot of positive attention and I don’t know how to react really,” Nagito rambled, his throat dry and terror gripping his mind. Hajime was going to hate him now Hajime was going to hate him now oh god oh god oh god this is bad he shouldn’t have said anything oh god oh no no non onono o oo hel p help help no Hajime pele ase no no no-

“It’s okay, don’t worry. If you’re uncomfortable with me doing anything, just say so, okay? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable on our first date.”

Date? What? This was a date? What what what what what what what Hajime what what what this is a date oh my god that explains so much oh woah oh my god

“This was a date?”

“Yeah! Wait, was that… Was that not clear? Oh, hahahaha! Woah!” Hajime pulled away from Nagito, brushing a hand through his hair and laughing, not meeting Nagito’s eyes. “Sorry, I thought that it was like a mutual thing that this was a date. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable oh gosh.”

“No, no, I, I well, I, me, I, well, uh, oh, um, I, me, I, well, uh, no, no, no I enjoyed uh, I enjoyed how you acted uh, I uh… I enjoyed you t-touching me… Oh, oh gosh that sounded er, sexual,” Nagito stammered, his smile getting bigger and bigger as his words got worse and worse. 

“I, uh, I like you, Nagito. I mean, it’d be nice for us to continue dating if you’d like,” Hajime scooted himself closer to Nagito, smiling a bit. 

 

“Ah, uh, yes please. I’d like for us to go on another date, and one where I actually do know that it is a date,” Nagito joked, smiling nervously. “W-Would it be all right if ah, I touched you? It’s all right if you’re revolted by me, don’t worry, I’d understand.”

“No, I’d like that very much actually, please,” Hajime nodded excitedly.

“O-Okay,” Nagito nervously reached to Hajime’s sides, and pulled the boy close, to which Hajime responded with pulling Nagito back so that the slightly taller boy was on top of him. Nagito held onto Hajime, nuzzling his face into the other boy’s neck, his face bright red. Hajime smelled delightful, he smelled like… coconut? Whatever it was, it smelled pleasant and Nagito could certainly get used to it. Nagito pressed close to Hajime, his body flush to the other boy’s, their legs entwined, Hajime’s hands rubbing into Nagito’s back, and Nagito enjoying how close he was to the other boy. 

“Mmnn, this is nice,” Hajime whispered, sighing contentedly. “Can I spend the night with you?”

“Mmhmm,” Nagito murmured, pulling his hands out from under Hajime and trailing his hands up Hajime’s sides. 

“I need to go change real quick,” Hajime whispered, placing his hands on Nagito’s sides gently. 

“Okay, where do you want to sleep?” Nagito pulled off of Hajime, and Hajime got off of the couch, swinging his leg over Nagito’s head to get himself unstraddled.

“Can we sleep in your bed?”

“Yeah,” Nagito responded, getting up too. “The bathroom’s just to the right of the hallway over there, and then if you go to the left that’s my room.”

“All right, I’ll see you there then,” Hajime turned to Nagito, “Ah, would you be all right if um, I could kiss you?”

“Oh! Yes, yes please,” Nagito nodded, smiling. Hajime raised himself on his toes and leaned in close, closing his eyes. The two’s lips met, quickly, not as slow and certainly not for as long as Nagito had hoped for. He wanted to pull the other close to him and kiss him again, and go back to how they had just been on the couch. The two walked to the hallway together and then parted ways, Nagito changing into sweatpants and Hajime doing who knows what in the bathroom. What did he even have to change? He didn’t have a change of clothes on him, did he? Oh, what did it matter, Hajime probably had reason for it. He slid into his bed, watching the hallway for Hajime to walk through. 

The bathroom door clicked open and Hajime walked out, wearing basically the same thing. Hajime got onto the bed and moved close to Nagito, pulling the sheets over them.

“Good night, Nagito.”

“Good night, Hajime.”


	6. Unfortunate News.

Hi! Unfortunately, this is not a happy message. I have deleted my previous email, and with it, my google docs account which held the work for this fanfiction. I now have a new email, and have linked most of my other accounts with it, but unfortunately, my works had not been saved on another platform, much to my own fault. I had begun working on the next chapter, and due to the fact that I am terrible with writing consistently, I had not completed it. I'm very very sorry, but this fanfiction will be postponed indefinitely because I am terrible with writing consistently, I have no ideas for the next chapter, and my work was deleted. This is very disapointing news, and I'm sorry to those who have followed this work for a while now and see that it won't be continuing for quite a while. I'm really not the best with remembering things and keeping consistent with them, and so this will be updated, just not anytime soon.

Thank you,  
Stephy_Ollie


End file.
